


spring echoes

by fumidori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumidori/pseuds/fumidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet scent wafted through the breeze, sifting through your locks and clinging the soft fragrance of cherry-blossoms to every strand. You always pictured yourself confessing your feelings to him underneath one of those darling trees that blossomed in the gentle season of spring - after all those years you embraced together, since the age of four, you didn't want anything less.</p><p>[Akaashi Keiji/Reader; Drabble Collection]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pedal 1;

**Author's Note:**

> What am I getting myself into? Hopefully updates won't be _too_ slow - I have the second and third chapters written, so at least I can update periodically for a bit.

You shuffled sheepishly in your spot, the soles of your feet refusing to stay rooted into a fixed position, and the ignorance displayed by your childhood friend only intensified the anxieties surging through your bloodstream; they pooled hotly to the surface of your skin, polluting it with beads of sweat. Didn't Akaashi promise to quell the uneasiness you were experiencing? Apparently that fired-up captain of Fukurodani occupied the majority of his attention.

The other manager was adorable however, and her smile brought upon a serenity that staved off a few flutters in your stomach; but it wasn't enough to entirely bluster away any of your nervousness. Originally, the volleyball team had two managers - but sadly, the other had to move away suddenly and they were in desperate need of another aiding hand. Which brought you to your present dilemma: Akaashi requested you take on the new role, seeing as how you weren't in any clubs prior to this, and you were always thoughtful and solicitous.

Sadly, you couldn't exactly say no to him when he asked you for something. Your entity wouldn't allow anything but to satisfy his needs, and you weren't really sure why, either. You instinctively found yourself vigorously nodding your head in affirmation, and huffing air into your flushing cheeks as he seized your hand to direct you to the gymnasium. That permeating warmth he imbued on your skin at the contact felt so nice... _It was hard to resist him even after that._

"Hey, you're the new manager, right?!" A baritone called out to you vehemently, he had streaks of grey weaving through his protruding silver hair and you surmised him to be the captain based on shrewdly watching him interact with Akaashi and everyone else.

A sharp pang of heat embedded itself over your cheeks as you forced yourself to make eye-contact with the... _rather tall captain._ "W-Well, it's not decided yet, but..!" you gushed out, stammering over your statement pathetically while wavelets of embarrassment coursed through you.

"Bokuto-san, you're too loud." Akaashi swiftly intervened, sagaciously able to discern the thick veil of distress momentarily smearing across your expression. His own face was stoic, hardly any emotions asides from a tinge of displeasure, but that was more from Bokuto potentially being the typical palaver he is and causing you more dismay than you needed to drip from your shoulders.

Bokuto petulantly jutted out his lips into a pout, indignant feelings shrouding over his aura and he emitted an air that mirrored that. He mumbled something like 'Hey, Akaashi..I haven't even introduced myself properly yet.' however he was promptly ignored as the raven-haired male's attention switched from him over to you.

"Anyway, [Name]." Immediately you shot all of your attention onto Akaashi the moment your name rolled from his tongue. "How are you liking it so far? Is the team okay..?"

"Everyone's flowing with ardor..!" you started, the quiver in your lips steadily decreasing the more a grin began to stretch onto your ample lips. "I'd like to help this team reach its fullest potential!" You were just a manager, but...if you could help them in any way you could, then that would be fine. Akaashi chose right coming to this school two years ago.

And you chose right to follow him.


	2. petal 2;

"Can I borrow some change? I want a juice box but I forgot to bring some money," you inquired with an abashed smile. There was a glowing hue outlining your cheeks from your forgetfulness, and Akaashi nodded his head before fishing into the confines of his pocket and digging out his wallet - handing you the correct amount you needed. "Thanks, Keiji-kun!"

Your speech had recovered from yesterday's incident, you spoke much more fluidly when you were alone with him, and the thoughts of him pushing you too forcefully into a situation disputed in his mind and aligned together. "Sorry about yesterday...You don't have to take the position if you really don't want to," Akaashi vocalized those belligerent notions poisoning his head.

A slam followed by a jarring ring resounded through your eardrums as you clicked the machine's buttons and received your desired drink. "You mean about being a manager? I-It's fine, really. I don't mind!" you assured him earnestly, a smile never removing itself from being plastered over your lips. "I get to spend more time with you and help out your team doing what they love; nothing's better than that."

The raw emotion and sincerity wrapped up in your voice caused Akaashi's heart to hammer against his ribcage uncharacteristically, and he only breathed out your name softly in gratitude. He wanted to spend more time with you also, another reason as to how you fit his selfish criteria, and hearing you return that sensation practically diminished that collected form he naturally had. "Good. The team will be lucky to have you."

"Y-You really think so?" you mumbled out dumbly, riding on a draft of exultation that swooshed through you at that given second. You heartily sipped at your juice box with some sort of dorky grin while colored flowers sprung from your face and hung loosely into the air, framing your delicate features perfectly. "You've given me a lot more courage by saying that!"

"You're going to need all you can get." _So blunt!_ "But, I know you can do it." He wasn't going to stop on giving you extra encouragement, that was for sure. Not until you were brimful with the same vigor and passion he knew you possessed in the depths of your being. He'd delve his hand as deep in as he could and uplift those qualities to their max potential.

You nearly choked on your drink when he actually smiled after saying that.


	3. petal 3;

Day two of being a manager was underway - and you couldn't have been more on edge than you were today. Consistently, you were swiping off your clammy palms on the hem of your pleated skirt. Where did all that confidence go from lunch hour? The words spoken to you continued to reverberate through your head, puncturing your thick skull, but not hard enough to fully take effect once you were drowned in the actual situation.

You were reassured that you could take things slowly, there was absolutely no rush, however that only seemed to further pollute your delirious mind. Your [e/c] optics were practically swirls by the time the players retired for their punctual break, and you fumbled with handing out water bottles (regularly telling the concerned males that 'you were fine').

"[Name], you look horrible. Are you gonna be all right?" Akaashi questioned upon scrutinizing your condition - beet-red face, swirling pupils, and labored breathing followed by thick layers of sticky sweat. You breathlessly attempted to reply, noticing the gyration of sweet tranquility blow through you at his concern, and you allowed yourself to draw in a clear breath which helped in alleviating your perturbation a little. "Do you want some of my water?" he briskly added in, noting your lack of reply.

_'W-Wouldn't that count as in-direct kiss?'_ Those fatuous beliefs swarmed your judgment, clouding yourself with nothing more than embarrassment. You waved your hands out in front of you, declining to his offer hastily despite titillatingly wanting to voraciously accept the bottle and relish something as childish as an in-direct kiss. "N-no, it's okay! Thank you though, Keiji-kun!" your vocal-cords jabbered out traitorously.

"Really. Take some, it's not going to hurt," Akaashi insisted, a stern expression overtaking his features as he refused to allow you to succumb into the anxious ailment he _knew_ was reaping on you. His water bottle was then promptly nudged into your hands, and you knew from his hardened countenance that it gave no room for inscrutable defiance on your part.

"Geez...Thanks," you petulantly huffed whilst taking a gawky clasp on the bottle. A brittle wisp of air cleansed through your throat as you took a sharp inhalation before you finally took a lengthy gulp of the chilled, refreshing water. It left a frigid ring of rejuvenation in its wake while it pooled down your pipe and permeated a welcoming sensation to bluster through you.

Akaashi watched in a peculiar fascination as you chugged almost half of his water. He didn't mind you taking a hearty fraction of it, he proffered it to you in the beginning, but regardless, there was an evident drainage of disconcert from your characteristics and that relieved a lot off from his shoulders. "You're going to get the opposite affect if you drink so much at a time, [Name]."

His chiding caused you to abruptly cease your rapid sipping, settling the bottle away from your mouth with little droplets of water clinging to the corner of your mouth from your excessive drinking. "Sorry.. I got carried away!" you abashedly babbled, hastily thrusting the object back into his hands and wiping away the remnants from your face.

He shook his head, "It's fine. You can have some of my water anytime, you know." If it'll make you feel better, he'd do just about anything; _you were his best friend after all._


End file.
